


Cold Fire

by hissbitch



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissbitch/pseuds/hissbitch
Summary: The real reason Icy wants the dragon flame?
Kudos: 19





	Cold Fire

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember writing this

Ever since before she could remember, Icy had been obsessed with the dragon flame. The history, Domino, it's royal family, it's  _ power… _ She's always yearned for it. She was ice and ice couldn't beat fire but if she had the dragon flame - if she had it she would be unstoppable. 

Yet she didn't want it for it's power.

Icy longed for power  _ and control and validation _ , yet she didn't want the dragon flame for any of that. She felt as if it was her destiny to have it, but that wasn't the reason she longed for it either.

Darcy always pinned it down to opposites attract, and Stormy always said that Icy must want it to be strong - to squash fairies as if they were bugs. To make their lives not-so-easy. But Icy never told them why she really was fascinated with it.

She doesn't think she knows either.


End file.
